


In The Cinemas...

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby and Emerald decide to visit the cinema as a couple, but wind up showing their love in more physical ways than either could have expected when they entered...





	In The Cinemas...

Ruby Rose had decided to take her beloved girlfriend, Emerald Sustrai, to the cinema. She wanted to watch a cute and romantic film with Emerald, born of her genuine love for those films. Emerald was not as enthralled by similar films as Ruby, but she would happily watch whatever she wanted if it meant that she could spend more time with her adorable and bubbly lover.

Ruby didn’t wear her normal attire and Emerald didn’t either- they both wore comfortable shirts and skirts, far from their traditional getups but still remarkably good for them to wear and very easy for quick removal, something they had realised in the past would be exceptionally useful. Romance and cuteness had a good chance of turning… steamy between Emerald and Ruby, in part due to the two’s love often being more physically shown than other couples, even in public.

Part of the reason for Ruby and Emerald’s especially physical relationship likely lay at the feet of their upbringings. While Ruby never had to worry about any issues that would come from being bisexual, relationships were never something she had to worry about. Similarly, Emerald’s upbringing on the streets of Vale led to her knowledge on relationships coming from Ruby, her first girlfriend. And since Ruby’s knowledge of romance all stemmed from cheesy romance films, it led to a couple with very few limits and a great deal of physical affection to be shown for one another.

Emerald was the first to enter her seat, due to Ruby being the one to buy copious amounts of sugary treats and drinks. One unique feature about the cinema they had chosen to visit compared to other ones was that they had some areas dedicated solely to couples. Unlike regular seatings, couples would be given an area in the seats, and asked to keep their belongings and themselves within there, and to keep it down. This was after said cinema discovered the value of offering dedicated seating to couples and turning a relatively blind eye to whatever the couples would get up to whilst there. That, in fact, was the reason why Emerald and Ruby frequented the cinema so often. It was so much fun to enjoy a flim whilst also being hugged by the lady they loved, they found. 

Ruby arrived almost two minutes after her dark-skinned girlfriend, carrying a pair of large drinks, which she set upon the floor with a happy grin. Emerald’s eyes met Ruby’s, and an equally happy smile grew on her face. Just as Ruby sat down, cuddling up into her girlfriend, the movie started. 

Around halfway into the movie, the flim had taken a rather… steamy turn. Both Ruby and Emerald’s faces were covered in deep blushes, and a tent, however unnoticable for those not directly looking for it, had been erected in Ruby’s skirt. Ruby had been born with both sets of genitalia, something Emerald very quickly accepted and came to love. When Emerald admitted she liked Ruby’s privates as much as she did, the younger of the two burst into tears of joy and didn’t leave Emerald’s side for a week. Not as if Emerald was ever going to complain about that.

Emerald’s eyes ghosted down to Ruby’s slight tent in her skirt, a faint blush appearing on the thief’s cheeks. She knew that Ruby’s arousal must be nearing the point of distraction, if the frequent attempts to hide or minimize the bulge are any indication to Emerald. Making a fast, and possibly illogical decision, Emerald decided to aid her girlfriend, and relieve her arousal. Emerald knew the best way to do it, also, even if it was also a way that might get the pair of them into an immense amount of trouble, should they be caught. But Emerald knew that she valued Ruby’s comfort and happiness far more than staying on the right side of the people above her. She’d spent her life driving them all mad already, and she didn’t have many plans to stop if it meant her love was happier.

Slipping down off the seat, Emerald crept along the floor, until she was directly in front of Ruby. A smile grew across the dark-skinned thief as she looked under Ruby’s skirt, seeing a clear shaft and balls nestled within the cloth. Reaching up with one hand, Emerald managed to pull the panties almost all the way off of Ruby’s sizable cock before she noticed. Ruby looked down and let out a gasp, jumping slightly in her seat at the sight of her girlfriend removing her panties in public! She was somewhat used to having acts like this performed upon her at random in their home, but it had never occured in public before. The fact that Emerald was licking her lips as she got to see more and more of Ruby’s shaft made it clear what her intentions were, however.  
After a moment, Ruby’s panties fell to the floor, making almost no noise. Ruby’s blush only deepened as Emerald slowly pushed up her skirt, allowing the shaft to finally stand tall. It was twitching and throbbing constantly, as a bead of precum grew upon the mushroom-shaped head. Before Ruby could react to that, Emerald took her acts a step further, bending forwards and slowly taking the tip of the cock within her lips. The act brought a moan from Ruby, whom fell back in her seat slowly, running a hand through her black-and-red locks, thankful that the loud audio of the film would drown out any noises of lust that came from the two lovers. 

Emerald sped up to a moderately fast pace soon- bringing her head up and down the meaty shaft. Pre-cum was constantly beading upon the tip, always licked away immediately by Emerald. Ruby’s gasps and whines were fortunately masked by the sound of the movie. Emerald could hear everything, however, and she loved it. Dragging her lips and tongue along the length of the cock, Emerald decided to allow Ruby to take a greater deal of control than she had previously. Emerald took Ruby’s hand within her own, slowly guiding it to her pastel locks. Ruby placed a hand upon Emerald’s head, understanding exactly what Emerald wanted.

Pushing down gently, Emerald moved as Ruby guided her. It took a moment for Emerald’s lips to kiss the base of Ruby’s shaft, but the dark-skinned thief did indeed achieve the goal. Emerald’s eyes flashed up to meet Ruby’s, a look of utmost love held within them. Ruby’s eyes held the same love, even if her face seemed to more show off the pleasure she was experiencing. Turning her attention back to the thick cock nestled within her mouth and throat, Emerald began to drag her tongue over every single inch of shaft that was available to her. 

After a couple of seconds, Ruby’s cock was clearly about to explode. Twitching frequently and constantly oozing pre-cum, it was only a matter of time. Ruby’s fingers ran through Emerald’s hair, her hips bucking into her lover’s mouth and throat.   
“I-I’m going to cum, Emmy!” Ruby moaned out, speaking in a whisper to Emerald. Instead of stopping to await Ruby’s cum, Emerald decided to change tact, using one hand to reach up and begin to caress Ruby’s balls, and dragging her tongue over every available inch of the cock. Ruby’s moans increased slightly, as the cock began to unleash a torrent of cum into Emerald’s throat. The seed was thick, and salty. Emerald was unable to get the proper savouring of her favourite drink, the cum all being pumped directly down her throat, bringing a blush to the cheeks of Emerald and a long series of moans from Ruby.

After a moment of waiting, with Ruby’s cock still nestled in her mouth even though she had finished climaxing, Emerald began to pull herself off of the cock. She moved slowly- making sure to lick up every small drop or string of cum that was left upon the cock. Once only the tip was in her hand, Emerald slowly opened her mouth, revealing that there was no cum hidden within. Removing the cock from her mouth, Emerald gripped the shaft with one hand and held it close to her, giving the tip a brief kiss, before looking up at her blushing girlfriend with a smile. 

Ruby’s cock was still hard, however. 

Emerald’s crimson hues glanced down to the stiff shaft, her gentle smile transforming into a small and amused smirk. She only had to speak a single word to Ruby, to convey exactly what she wanted:  
“More?” Ruby nodded immediately, the movie playing before them having been something long-forgotten. They were enjoying themselves in a much more meaningful way. Emerald slipped back upon her seat for only the briefest moment, slipping both hands under her skirt, hooking her fingers into her dark-red panties, and pushing them down in a single fluid motion. As soon as her panties fell to the ground, Emerald rolled, so she was sat upon Ruby’s lap, facing her lover. 

The twitching staff that Emerald was seeking to aid was placed right between their bodies. Reaching down, Emerald gripped the cock, a smile growing on her face as she met Ruby’s gaze. Pushing herself up off Ruby’s lap for a moment, Emerald aimed the head of Ruby’s cock to be directly against the entrance to her pussy, which was exceedingly damp, almost dripping with the evidence of her arousal. Slowly, Emerald began to push herself back down. The cock was the exact thickness that Emerald loved; it hit every single nerve within her, sending the darker-skinned woman into deep, pleasurable sensations. Ruby felt almost exactly the same about Emerald’s pussy, but she felt that it was even better than Emerald found her, the feelings it gave her were almost addictive in their pleasure. 

It took several, long moments, but Emerald eventually met Ruby’s hips with her own, the young Rose’s cock hilted within her pussy. Emerald wrapped her arms around Ruby, bringing her into an intense, passionate kiss, as she began to push herself up and down upon the cock. The cock deep within Emerald was slick with both Emerald’s work from the blowjob, and her arousal. It made sliding up and down the thick shaft both immensely easy and pleasurable, as both Ruby and Emerald were gasping and whining in sync with one another- both were deeply lost in the pleasure the other was giving them.

Every small movement one made, the other felt in pleasure. Except, it was magnified a hundredfold. Emerald began to roll her hips upon Ruby’s meat, moaning into the kiss she shared with Ruby. Their fingers tangled clumsily into each other’s hair, as their hips clapped together. The audio of the film drowned out any noise the two lovers were making, something neither Ruby nor Emerald would appreciate, as it was the only thing that was preventing anyone from catching them within a moment. Attempts at subtlety, something Emerald had used when only pleasuring Ruby, had flown out of the window, replaced with loving, enthusiastic, and slightly clumsy lovemaking. 

Ruby began to thrust up into Emerald’s damp snatch, burying her face within Emerald’s neck and moaning loudly. Every thrust brought a gasp or a whine from Emerald, whom was holding Ruby’s head gently with one hand, the other one rubbing Ruby’s back, trying to give more and more comfort to Ruby, since she was already giving Ruby all of the pleasure she could. Ruby’s cock began to twitch and throb rapidly again, and Ruby’s moans grew closer and closer together. She was coming close to climaxing.

As Ruby grew closer and closer to climax, Emerald did also. Emerald’s moaning was softer than Ruby’s pleasant whines and gasps, but still very evident. Emerald’s pussy spasmed around Ruby’s cock, bringing exceptional pleasure to both Ruby and Emerald. Then, they came. Ruby began to shoot her seed deep within Emerald’s pussy, beginning to fill her up, as Emerald climaxed. Emerald’s pussy clamped down upon the cock invading it, spasming around the shaft, attempting to milk as much cum out of the shaft as possible. Emerald’s pussy was painted a pearly-white by the seed being shot deep into it. 

After several seconds of both Ruby and Emerald holding each other, Emerald slowly pulled herself off of Ruby’s now-flaccid cock, a smile covering her face. Emerald quickly slipped her panties on, feeling cum leak from her pussy as the panties rub against it gently. Just as Ruby slips her own panties on, the film ended. The two then left the movie theatre, flirting and talking happily with one-another, as cum leaked down Emerald’s leg, the only real evidence of the love the two had shown each other within that cinema.


End file.
